


Hands Free

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingering in semi-public, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, does this count as phone sex?, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Ignis still couldn't believe it most nights. That he got to curl up with his future King. And his future Queen.~Wherein they all have a bit of fun, and Ignis is the trick up Noctis' sleeve.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 19





	Hands Free

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've been sitting on this idea for forever. This was voted to be the next work finished and posted via a poll on twitter. I hope it was worth the wait. This is my first time writing iglunoct... but not really surprising that it's smut XD
> 
> Kudos and comments are love. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy ;)

Ignis' steps echoed in the hall like the steady beat of a heart, and it was no denying that he was a vital part of the pulse that kept the Citadel running. Files and a tablet, meant for Noctis, were nestled in his arms as he navigated the halls. While he politely nodded or said hello as he passed others, his mind was focused elsewhere. Thinking (things he shouldn't). Plotting (things he shouldn't). He was pretty sure there was some ordinance against what he  _ -they- _ were doing. 

Ignis still couldn't believe it most nights. That he got to curl up with his future King. And his future Queen.

~

Ignis and Noctis' friendship had always been apparent to any onlooker from the day they first met. They had clicked in an instant, both of them with weight on their young shoulders and a kind of loneliness that they both felt but couldn't quite understand. They resonated. 

They grew up together. Pushed each other's buttons because they knew each other so well. Made up even better. Stronger. They continued to grow and somewhere feelings grew as well. Like idiots they fought it, though it was mostly Ignis' insistence that he wouldn't make a move. So Noctis had kissed him first.

And though warning bells rang, Ignis gave in. Noctis wanted it, and like most things he wanted, he got it. It was easy to say that he was doing it for him, like most things Ignis did. But Ignis was selfish, and wanted it just as much. And he would take what he could get because he knew - he  _ knew _ \- that this couldn't ever really last. 

But for two years it did. 

Two years of stolen kisses and heated touches. Two years of shared nights - of warmth and breath and pleasure. Two years of early mornings and Ignis untangling his limbs from Noctis' and missing his warmth as he got ready for the day long before his prince had to. 

Two years was enough time for Ignis to leave caution behind and grow comfortable.

Then the day came when he heard about the plans for Noctis and Lunafreya to wed. He had  _ known _ this would happen. He'd been so stupid. Because it  _ was _ stupid to fall in love with his best friend, and crowned prince, and future  _ King. _ By far it was probably the stupidest thing Ignis Scientia had ever done.

He tried to start preparing himself, separating himself from Noctis, and that worked about as well as giving a coeurl a bath. When Noctis found out and confronted him, Ignis had expected anger and more tears than the ones he'd already shed in private. He hadn't expected reassurance. He hadn't expected to be given a letter written by Lady Lunafreya's hand, telling him how  _ grateful _ she was for him, for making Noctis so happy and loving him so much, that she couldn't ask him to step aside and lock away that love any further than he already had to.

_ Noctis and I have spoken at length about your relationship. The bond you share I could never seek to come between. The love you share I could never seek to destroy. I can only propose that perhaps one day I can share in that love with you. _

It was unprecedented. It was secret. It was immoral. It was a good idea. And Luna was selfless if anything. Luna and Noctis would wed, would join families and eventually produce an heir. They would be the royal couple the people wanted, needed, in this time of hard-earned peace. Ignis would, of course, stay on as trusted advisor and live in the Citadel with them. 

And share their bed. And still share heated touches and hotter kisses, still get his limbs tangled. And still pull himself from bed far too early to make coffee and breakfast - for three instead of two.

It didn't seem like it would work, but Ignis' heart had pleaded with him to try. Noctis had curled his hands around Ignis' own and pleaded, too. 

That had been three years ago. 

Not saying it hadn't been a bumpy transition, and some major trial and error, but the three of them settled together, discovered one another in -many- new ways. Curiosity nurtured through their budding feelings gave way to exploratory caresses and inquisitive kisses. Chilly nights spent huddled on the couch watching a movie turned into cuddles in bed, or one of them watching as the other two pleasured each other. Shared meals and late night conversations only served to whittle away the wedge that seemed to separate the three of them. Familiarity led to even more bold touches and discoveries. 

Sex all together wasn't as tricky to figure out as any of them had perceived it to be. Yes, it had been awkward at first, but the gentle laughs and even gentler guidance led to genuine moans of mutual pleasure. The bond shared between the three of them only strengthened further. 

~

A soft smile tugged on Ignis' lips as he stepped inside Noctis' office, finding him in the middle of a conversation on the phone. Noctis turned to look at him, eyes lighting up before they rolled a little and he motioned his hand to mimic the yakking on the other end. 

Ignis gave him a stern look, but the smile never left his face as he stepped forward and set the documents and tablet atop his desk. He couldn't help but admire him a little as he worked, his father having let him take on more active roles in preparation of him one day becoming king. Ignis was proud to see him fulfilling his duties, and he was pretty sure that having someone as people-oriented and charitable as Lunafreya at his side helped tremendously. 

"Yes, of course Lord Junius, I will see to it that you get a copy. Have a good day." Noctis hung up with a sigh and then looked at him. "How do you do it?"

"Pardon?" Ignis smiled with a little tilt of his head. "Do what exactly?"

Noctis ran fingers through his hair and gave him a pointed look. "Deal with all the phone calls. It's exhausting."

"Perhaps you need a moment to recharge your batteries."

"My father is going to be here in about fifteen minutes. He wants me to sit in on a meeting. Won't you be there?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm actually going to be on a conference call myself." Noctis pursed his lips, displeased at the news, but Ignis only smiled. "We'll see each other later, and for what it's worth, fifteen minutes is ample time to just take a breath. Go on, close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Noctis gave him a suffering look but then closed his eyes with a small smile. He took a couple deep breaths at Ignis' coaxing, following his whispered counts. Ignis admired his prince, standing tall and strong, and he took advantage of his position, cupping his face. Before Noctis could open his eyes, Ignis leant in and kissed him. Arms wrapped around him and Ignis sighed, tongue enticing lips to part. As they kissed, hands began to roam, caressing and squeezing and pulling each other closer because close wasn't close enough.

Soft pants lifted into the air as Ignis broke away from him and began to drop kisses along his jaw to his neck.

Noctis' voice was soft, restrained. "Iggy… my dad will be here soon…"

"Then we should hurry," he rasped in reply.

Noctis looked at him in thought, as if weighing the option, making his decision in the next moment and kissing him again. Ignis turned them and backed Noctis against the desk, his fingers reaching down to unzip his pants as Noctis cupped his face and plundered his mouth. With a soft smile, Ignis broke the kiss and dropped straight down to his knees. 

Noctis felt his stomach twist pleasantly at the sight. "Gods… I don't think I've seen anything hotter than you getting on your knees…"

Ignis chuckled. "Oh, you sweet talker~"

Noctis bit his lower lip as Ignis freed him through the vent of his boxers and the unzipped fly of his pants. His breath caught as petal-soft lips kissed along the side of his shaft. He sighed, fingers carding into Ignis' hair as the heat of his mouth closed around him. There was no teasing, there wasn't time for it, and Ignis eagerly bobbed his head, taking more and more of him down until his nose was pressed to his pelvis. 

"Shit… Iggy… that feels so good…"

Ignis took the compliment with pleasure, setting up a steady rhythm as he fondled his balls through his clothing. He took Noctis down his throat again and again, before pulling back to suck and give more attention to the head of him. The tight, muffled sounds Noctis made filled Ignis' stomach with fire.

Green eyes turned up at him, looking over the rim of his glasses as Ignis pulled back and off of him with a wet pop. With a soft moan, he parted his lips, letting his tongue caress the underside of him as he held Noctis' gaze.

Fingers tightened in his hair almost automatically. "Gods… come on Iggy… make me cum..."

He glanced to the clock and hummed around him as he took him all the way down once more. Then he was pulling off him again and Noctis huffed. "You… are a tease…"

"And you have a meeting to get to," he murmured as he fit Noctis back inside his trousers.

"Oh, come on! You planned this didn't you?" he accused as he looked down.

"Not entirely, no…" He stood then, his own arousal evident beneath his slacks, and he wiped at his mouth. He zipped Noctis up and then adjusted himself. "My plan is to always finish you… however, time just isn't on our side right now I'm afraid."

Ignis smoothed a hand over his hair - he still had to look presentable after all - and then smiled. "I promise to make it up to you," he said just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Noctis, are you ready?" King Regis' voice echoed from the other side of the door before it opened.

Noctis looked a little flustered, but Ignis was as composed as always and he bowed. "He is, I was delivering those reports to him that were needed."

"Thank you, Ignis. Come along Noctis. We have to go."

Noctis nodded and turned to grab the files and the tablet. "I'll see you later, Iggy."

He gave a small nod and a bow, lips curling into a smile. "Of course, Highness." 

Ignis watched them go and then pulled out his phone. He sent a text to Noctis, knowing he would see it, and then continued about his day. He returned to his office, pulling up the notes he needed for the conference call. He was dialing in when his cell phone vibrated. Curious, he picked it up and checked to see Noctis' enthusiastic reply of YES! He softly laughed and then set his phone down. Now he just had to finish this meeting, go to Crownsguard training, and then find Miss Lunafreya.

~

Ignis had showered and dressed after training, feeling better after having sweated out the last two hours. Noctis' agenda for the day had a late lunch with Luna planned; if he could make it to the south side of the building he was sure he could say hello in time. So he did just that, amiably greeting those he passed until the hallways thinned out and only his soft footfalls remained. He was the only person on the elevator and the southern hall gardens were mostly empty this time of day. Most everyone else was still hard at work, a perfect place and time for Noctis to meet Luna for lunch really. 

He caught sight of her then, and admired her for a moment. She truly was beautiful, standing there in a lovely white sundress, greenery and blossoming flowers around her. She looked like a goddess of flowers, of springtime, of  _ renewal _ \- and he would worship her. He headed out into the gardens to see her, pleased to see that her smile brightened when she noticed him approach. 

"Good afternoon, Ignis. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." A thought dawned on her and her eyes betrayed it. "Oh… is he… unable to make our lunch?"

Ignis shook his head as he came up beside her. "I'm quite sure he's still on his way to you. I promise I didn't come to deliver sour news."

She made a pleased sound as she nodded and looked back out into the garden. "Good. I've very much been looking forward to our date."

"He has as well," he replied as he stood beside her, following her gaze out - and realizing she was also watching the area Noctis should be coming from. He thought it adorable, how into each other they were, how much they complemented one another. 

"So what brings you here?" she asked then what was on her mind, and pulled him from his.

"You, actually," he replied.

They turned toward each other and shared a smile, their eyes meeting. "Me?" she asked.

He nodded. "I wasn't sure what your schedule was like today, but I knew you were meeting Noctis. I'm having to fit in more demands in my hours. I'm not sure if I'll make it home at a decent hour tonight."

Her expression changed to one of soft understanding. "I hope they appreciate your tireless efforts and dedication."

"Probably not," he countered with a chuckle. "But I know who I'm doing it for, and I know  _ he _ appreciates it."

She smiled and then wrapped her arms around him for a hug, resting her head against his shoulder. "As do I."

With no one around, he placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise to make it up to you both."

She smiled at the affection and tilted her head back to look at him. "Oh? And what are your plans to do so?"

He reached up and pushed some hair behind her ear. "With a different kind of tireless effort~"

Luna's cheeks warmed and a soft blush took residence on her face as she smiled. "I look forward to that as well."

His hand smoothed down her back, molding over the curve of her rear and squeezing. "It has been some time since we've been together like this." She briefly tensed and then glanced around, as if worried about being seen. "Don't worry," he assured her. "We're alone."

"It's not that…" she admitted quietly. "Just… what if  _ he  _ sees you?"

"He likes to watch," he murmured with a smile now that he knew.

"That's my point," she countered, wearing a grin of her own and playfully pushing his chest. "I'd like to have my lunch and if it were left to the two of you, I'd miss it."

Ignis laughed, his cheeks turning a charming shade of pink and his hand curling at her hip. He could withstand a bit of heat, especially since he had plans to dish it right back. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you from your meal or your husband."

Luna smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, darling."

He couldn't help but mirror her expression as he pulled her closer. His lips pressed to the shell of her ear, his voice as playful as it was dubious. "I would, however, keep you company until his arrival."

Luna's fingers curled into his shirt as the goose flesh raised along her arm. He skimmed his fingers down her skin, smiling at the feel of it. Ignis looked down at her as she looked up, her lower lip just slightly pulled in in consideration of his words, his warmth. He cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek, sliding closer to her mouth, manipulating her lip and tugging it free just so he could press his own to hers.

Luna sighed against him, her fingers tightening in the fabric, pulling a bit of it loose from its pristine tuck into the waist of his pants as they moved. Ignis broke the kiss and turned her to face the railing as before so she could still see the doors Noctis was to enter through. The pillar to the right of them obscured their presence and the curve of the hall afforded them a bit of cover. This was as bold as Ignis dared to get, but it was for her. 

As much as Noctis liked to watch, she liked to push boundaries - rules, luck - and encouraged the wandering of hands in public simply because she knew that she shouldn't. Ignis had learned quite a bit about Luna in their first year together - and one was that she'd been forced to live by many  _ "shouldn't"s _ . In a sense, he could understand that restriction. He had taken the blame for a lot of Noctis' own "shouldn't"s. He supposed he had his own kinks in relation to it as well, but that was neither here nor there. Not when Luna was this warm in his arms, this soft but firm as she arched, pressing her rear against his groin.

"I thought you wouldn't have any objections," he murmured, his hand slipping low to her thigh. 

Luna tilted her head, allowed him more room as he dropped petal-light kisses to her neck. "To this? Mmm… no, I love your company."

He laughed quietly against her, reveling in the way she trembled just slightly - from his warmth or maybe it tickled, it was stimulating either way - and he pressed warmer, lingering kisses to her skin. His fingers gathered the material of her dress, drawing it up bit by bit, until he touched skin. She moaned, the sound so quiet it was eaten by the heavier breath that followed as his touch smoothed up her thigh.

Ignis wet his lips as he felt her rock back against him. He was definitely harder and he was definitely sure that she felt it (maybe he was more into this himself than he thought). "You look rather lovely today," he complimented as he reached with his other hand to cup her breast.

Luna had her eyes closed, riding the thrill of the moment, the anticipation of his southern hand as his fingers teased patterns high across her skin, grazing her panties, only to fall away again. "Th-thank you…" 

He smiled as he nosed against her neck, smirking even further when she trembled at the contact, her shoulders hunching in as more goosebumps rose on her arm. She huffed and he couldn't help but laugh, forcing himself to keep it quiet. "Apologies… your reactions are simply… exquisite." He kissed her cheek and pressed his hand back up her thigh, sliding his fingers up between her legs.

Luna moaned softly, undulating against his touch and he obliged her silent request, dragging his fingertips against her clothed sex. He found her clit through the fabric and traced it with gentle pressure as he kissed the back of her neck. Ignis glanced toward the foyer where Noctis would enter from - still no sign of him. No clock here either, which made it that bit more thrilling. "Make sure you're keeping a lookout," he reminded her.

She nodded and then he pulled the waistband of her panties aside and slipped his fingers in. Luna leant back against him, her gaze still focused to the front. He hummed as his fingers teased across hot flesh, found her slick with arousal already. She swiveled her hips back into his and Ignis closed his eyes, welcoming the flutter of pleasure. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes again and turned his head down to kiss her - briefly, just a taste, he didn't want to ruin her lipstick after all. 

He dipped his finger inside her and then trailed her essence up to rub her clit. Her reaction was instantaneous: a sharp breath, a moment where she just  _ stopped _ , and then melted into him with a sigh. He watched her face, the way her lips would part and then press firmly back together, and the way her brow furrowed, eyes attempting to flutter shut only for her to force them to stay open. He counted the tiny little breaths that puffed out from her lips as his touch continued to dance over her. She grew more tense in his arms and he slid his fingers back down to her entrance, moaning softly as he pushed an elegant finger inside her.

"Ignis," she sighed, reaching to grab the rail before her.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, appreciatively giving her breast a squeeze as he wriggled his finger in deeply, teasing different spots within her. He smiled when she glanced at him, a breathy  _ more _ falling from her lips. He could give her more; he pressed his thumb against her clit as he angled a second finger to join the first. He eased into her with the same lazy pace, filling her all the way to the last knuckle, and then fell back into a steady rhythm.

Her fingers tightened around the rail as she parted her legs more for him, focused on the pleasure. He hummed against the shell of her ear. "I wonder if I can get you to cum before your lunch date…"

"You better," she replied, gasping and then clenching her mouth shut.

"Well, I believe that depends on you, too, love." His thumb quickened with his fingers. Her knees trembled, but he kept hold of her, kept hold of every stuttered sigh and bitten back whimper as she pressed back into him without care. Every shift of her hips only aided his fingers right where she wanted them. 

She was incredibly wet, the evidence of her arousal slipping slowly down his knuckles as he rocked his wrist. She was like putty in his hands, molded against him as they undulated together at her insistence. 

Luna gasped and he thought this was it, she was going to clench onto him and he was going to have to cover her mouth as she came undone. Instead she moaned, the sound almost desperate. "Ignis… please… he's coming…"

He looked in time to see a crop of dark hair disappear behind some shrubbery. "Pity… then it looks like you won't be." He made a disappointed sound and slowed his fingers, easing them from her. 

"Ignis… please don't stop…"

"I promised I wouldn't keep you," he reminded her and Ignis realized he was going to have to slip away without saying hello to Noctis this time or risk him seeing how incredibly turned on he was. "Do enjoy your time together."

"Ignis… no…" she shifted her hips restlessly and found no relief, only her dress being dropped back properly around her legs.

He cupped her face with his clean hand and gave her a brief kiss. "Think of me later?"

Her cheeks were still slightly pink, her eyes wide and swimming with desire as she met his gaze and nodded with a grin, even for as frustrated as she was.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise. Enjoy your meal." Ignis stepped away from her and then quickly made to leave, heading around the opposite way. He pressed himself to the wall, out of sight, and pressed his hand over his chest - his pounding heart - and then took a deep breath. He palmed himself over his pants and rocked against the heel of his hand just enough to relieve some of the pleasured ache.

Noctis' voice carried in the hall as he greeted Luna, asking if he kept her waiting long. Ignis had to give it to him, at least he could be princely and courteous to his lady. Ignis closed his eyes as Luna replied with a simple 'Not at all.' He peeked around the hall, watching as Noctis leant in to kiss her, and Luna responded eagerly, cupping his face. 

Noctis seemed oblivious - but some small part of Ignis wondered if he knew - and pulled away, reaching to take one of her hands. They headed out together and Ignis let out another breath. It was tempting to go to the nearest bathroom and take care of his problem, but he knew that it was all going to pay off in the end, so he ignored that impulse.

Once he deemed himself fit to walk, he slipped out from the hallway and followed it around and down to the exit. He had some serious work to do if he was going to be able to truly devote some time this evening to Noctis and Lunafreya. 

~

That evening Luna had just gotten off the phone with her brother and entered the chambers she shared with Noctis. He was holding his phone up, and she smiled as she approached him. "She just got in actually but I'll tell her. I'll see you tomorrow." He tapped his screen a couple times and then set it face down on the dresser.

"Who was that?" she asked as she began to slip off her robe, revealing she was already dressed for bed in a silky black camisole with matching shorts.

Noctis let his eyes take her in, trailing slowly, appreciatively, up her long legs like he wanted to with his hands. "Ignis. Guess he's going to be in the office tonight. But he wanted me to tell you that his word is good?" Noctis relayed the message with a curious look and a soft smile. 

She blushed a little and leant into him, pressing her fingers to his chest. "He… may have been there… in the gardens this afternoon. And he may have teased me until you arrived," she admitted with a smile even as her cheeks darkened. 

Noctis chuckled. "Oh really? Funny because he paid me a visit in my office today… and he may have messed with me before I had to leave for my meetings. With my father no less."

Luna gasped and then laughed. "He did not."

Noctis nodded. "He very much did."

"He is quite the little tease isn't he?" Luna asked with a soft hum. "I think he likes it."

"I think you're right," Noctis agreed as he snaked his arm around her. 

She then pouted a little. "Maybe we should tease him sometime. See how much he likes it when he's on the receiving end."

Noctis' cheeks turned a little pink as he smiled. "I uh… I think that would be a good idea. Let's plan it later. But for  _ now _ I say we finish what he started."

She grinned at him as he tilted her face and then dipped in to press their lips together. The kiss was slow, a gentle coming together and deepening, and Luna moaned as their tongues caressed one another's. The desire that had been sparked earlier, that had laid dormant just under her skin, was breathed into new life as Noctis touched her, as his hands traveled over her body, mapping her curves with warm, gently callused fingers. Luna broke the kiss with a more prominent moan. "Mmm… feels nice…" she sighed.

He smiled and then lowered his head to kiss at her neck, replying between them, "Yeah it does." Her skin was soft, incredibly so, he didn't understand it really. But how he appreciated it, his hands gliding down against her thighs, and brushing back up into the legs of her shorts. He pulled a surprised sound from Luna as he gripped the back of her thighs and pulled her close before turning her toward the bed.

His heavy touch continued up her sides, slipping beneath her top as he guided her back. He pushed her onto the bed as they reached it and he quickly followed after her, slotting himself between her legs as he met her for another kiss. This one deepened more urgently, their tongues caressing heatedly as Luna felt up his arms and over to start working on the buttons of his shirt. Noctis' fingers traveled beneath her camisole, brushing the swell of her breast. His hand continued to follow the path, squeezing the weight of her in his palm and devouring the moan that she spilled into his mouth. 

He pitched his hips against hers, grinding their lower halves together, the heat of their bodies joining. Luna lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his waist, her fingers growing clumsy as the warmth started to envelop her. 

Luna rocked up against him as she broke the kiss, yanking on his half-unbuttoned shirt to keep him close. "Noctis… please… I've been teased enough. I want you."

“And you’ll have me,” he promised as he pulled the straps of her top down, his lips following behind his fingers, kissing the curve of her shoulder, then over her collarbone as he tugged her camisole down, freeing her breasts. His mouth latched to one hungrily and Luna moaned as his tongue swept over her nipple until it pebbled.

“Feels… so good…”

He hummed against her and pulled off, switching to give its twin the same attention as a hand pressed down her stomach, over the band of her shorts, and to the warmth between her legs. Luna gasped softly at the attention, her fingers falling from his shirt to bury in his hair instead. A little whine left her then when Noctis stopped touching her to take hold of her wrists and pull her hands from his head. However, her complaint flared into arousal as he pinned them to the bed beside her. “Just... let me take care of you,” he nearly purred before pulling a rosy nipple between his lips and silencing any reply she might have had.

Luna was more than content to let him unleash his attention upon her, she was hungry for it. And apparently Noctis was harboring quite the appetite himself, his hands shifting, slowly sliding down her body, firmly kneading at her thighs as he suckled her. Her soft moans were music to his ears and he released her with a soft pop as his fingers curled into the waistband of her shorts, tugging them down.

Luna lifted her hips to aid him, biting back a smile as he pulled them and her panties off together, dropping them unceremoniously to the floor. She watched him, her eyes darkened and curious, as he pressed a kiss to her knee, then another and another, his breath rolling over her sensitive skin. Hint of tongue flicked against her as his kisses turned hotter, more greedy and open-mouthed the higher he went up her legs. Luna spread them for him, her breaths falling more quickly in anticipation. Then Noctis delivered, his tongue flattening, licking up her center to twirl over her clit, smiling to himself as Luna sighed out, her head dropping back. He closed his mouth around her, his tongue curling and flicking against the bundle of nerves.

Luna’s fingers curled into the bedding, her breath hitching as she draped a leg over Noctis, her heel pressing between his shoulders as a louder moan split her lips. Gods, he felt incredible, and she was losing herself to him. Little flutters of pleasure rocked up her body, making her tremble and whine as he pulled back. He only grinned at her before dropping his head again, licking up between her labia, sampling her flavor with a hum. “You taste so good…” he rasped before dragging his limber muscle over her again.

“You f-feel good…” she replied, her chest rising and falling more quickly.

Noctis curled an arm around her, his palm laying over her pelvis. He stroked at her clit with his thumb, leaning in to lick and kiss over it as his other hand joined in, a finger slipping inside her with ease. 

She sighed softly, her hips shifting, wanting him deeper. She wanted more. Needed it. His fingers played her sweetly, stroking her passage and the sensitive hood of her clit, just for his tongue to tease her sinfully. "Noctis~" she moaned freely, feeling hotter, wetter. Ignis must have really put him in a mood earlier for him to draw out foreplay like this. Her back arched a little as his tongue quickly flicked and beat over her sensitive nub.

Noctis groaned against her and pulled back, slipping his fingers from her and letting slick digits tease her clit. He smiled when she gasped, hands tightening in the sheets. He watched her chest rise and fall, her lips form soundless moans as she trembled. Then she snapped taut with another harsh sound, her eyes clenching shut as her orgasm rolled over her. She looked gorgeous, cheeks flushed and lips parted for those little sounds echoing the pleasure she felt as he kept teasing his fingers over her.

Luna gradually came back to herself, her body twitching with every pass of his touch, and she had to grab his wrist as the pleasure bubbled into over-sensitivity. She wet her lips as she looked up at him. "Noctis… Noctis, please…"

He didn't have to be asked again; he pulled back and finished discarding his shirt. No sooner than it hit the floor he was surprised to see Luna up on her knees, tugging his belt from the buckle and working it undone. Her eager fingers unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped him, and Noctis cupped her face, kissing her hard as her hand slipped in to free him. He moaned softly against her lips as she stroked over his rigid flesh, then a little more loudly as she nipped at his lower lip. She bent down and before Noctis could say a word, she was closing her mouth around the tip of him. His chest quickly expanded with breath, mouth hanging open as she swirled her tongue around and then flicked it against the slit. Then his fingers threaded into her hair, his gaze caught by the sight of her pretty lips stretched around him, sliding up and down his aching length.

Luna closed her eyes as she worked over him, feeling the heat, the weight of him against her tongue. His sounds went straight to her core, and gods how it turned her on more - to know that she was bringing him pleasure, that she was in control of it. Her hands slid up his covered thighs to take hold of the waist of his pants and pull them down as far as she could. She fondled him through his boxers, moaning around him as her nose pressed to the cloth. 

For the second time today he was being treated to such a wonderful sensation, and it would be so easy to just rock forward a little, to keep encouraging her, to hold her head as he came down her throat. But no, no this was still about Luna. It was  _ all _ about Luna, and that little voice reminded him as such.

“I want you…” Noctis rasped.

She hummed around him, pulling off with a pop and a smile. “Mmm… now you’re ready?”

He nodded as he urged his boxers down his legs, stepping out of his clothes and leaving them to join the ever increasing pile. He smiled as she laid back, parting her legs and beckoning him with a crook of her finger. If that wasn’t a clear invitation, he wasn’t sure what was. He climbed up onto the bed and kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth and quite enjoying it as he slotted himself between her legs once more.

Luna reached down for him as their tongues curled together. Ignis had left her so aroused, she’d spent a good portion of her lunch with Noctis just daydreaming about him taking her right there on the table. She’d meant it when she said she’d been teased enough, and one orgasm wasn’t going to do it - not when she wanted him buried deeply inside her, to quell the ache that was still unfulfilled. So she stroked and guided him to her entrance, breaking the kiss to lie back and watch him expectantly.

Hovering over her, Noctis took her cue. Besides, what was Ignis always saying? You shouldn’t keep a lady waiting. He rolled his hips, finding his way home, groaning lowly as he filled her. Her sigh lifted up, touched his lips as he bent to kiss her again, readjusting himself before rocking forward once more, their bodies falling flush. 

She whimpered against him, her mouth brushing his as she spoke. “Finally.... You feel incredible…” She kissed him again, her nails scratching down his sides to take hold of his waist as he kept languidly rolling into her.

Noctis couldn’t agree more, her body felt exquisite under his own - soft but firm, perfectly warm and welcoming. He dropped kisses along her neck and shoulder, his hand lifting to massage a pert breast, fingers catching and tweaking a nipple just for the sound she made in reply.

“Noctis… m-more…”

“This not enough?” he wondered aloud, bringing them together again.

She gave a light shake of her head. “Please… I want it harder… faster… I want to cum again…”

Noctis grit his teeth; he knew she was playing into a weakness of his. She was such a lady of decorum - much like Ignis - that hearing her being so bold and open about what she wanted to bring her pleasure only ever aroused him more and made it so much easier to comply. But not this time. He pulled out from her, smiling to himself as she protested, and laid beside her, coaxing her over. “Then show me. Want to watch you…”

Luna licked her lips and set a hand to his chest as she straddled him. She reached down between them with her other hand and took his length in her grasp, lining herself up. If he wanted to watch, then she was going to give him a show. Her lips lightly parted as she sank down onto him, taking him all the way with a deep sigh. After a quick adjustment, she began to move, her head tilting back as she enjoyed the feeling of him sliding against her walls. 

She looked gorgeous, ethereal almost, with blonde locks spilling around her shoulders, bobbing and swaying about with her movement. Her abdomen contracted with each rock of her body, and gods her hips were something sinful altogether. Her neck was so elegant, stretched and bare and Noctis craved to sit up and latch his lips upon her, leaving a littering of marks behind, but he refrained. He gripped her hips, trying to keep his breathing measured, his head focused as her pace increased. He clenched his jaw as she brought them together harder, faster, the bed jarring with each movement as she finally looked back down at him. Her eyes were brimming with desire and he could drown in them. Her mouth parted for a melody of sounds to the rhythm of skin slapping against skin. He groaned as she slowed with exaggerated rolls of her hips, gasping for breath as she bent to kiss him. “I… want to cum…t-touch me…”

He nodded and then she was straightening again, her hands on his chest holding her steady as she bounced atop him, finding the quickened pace once more. He wet his fingers and reached down, finding her clit. He pressed his slick digits against her, rocking them back and forth over her as she cried out. “Just like that Luna… so close…” His eyes were glued to her body coming down upon his, his cock disappearing inside her over and over. The wet sounds as they met again and again were nowhere near as loud as her keening moans as she edged closer and closer. Her tempo faltered, thighs quivering, and Noctis worked his fingers more insistently. “Cum for me.”

She gasped and cried out again, grinding against him as she let her second orgasm take her away. The pressure of his fingers against her only heightened the feeling, and each breath sounded like a moan as she tried to collect herself. “No-oct…”

He took hold of her as he pushed himself up to kiss her, his hand cradling the back of her head. The feel of her whimpers against his lips sent a spark of electricity straight down his spine. He rolled them over and then thrust into her as he broke the kiss. “You’re so beautiful.” She smiled up at him and his heart nearly stuttered. “And you feel so good…” he thrust again. “So wet…”

She moaned again, cupping his face. “You do it to me…”

He pulled her hand away again and kissed her knuckles before slipping free of her. “I wish to do more…”

She eyed him curiously as he moved off the bed and then curled his hands around her calves, tugging her closer. She giggled, her smile as dazzling as he’d ever seen. “And what exactly do you wish to do to me?”

He yanked her a bit closer to the edge of the bed, guiding her feet to brace her heels on it. “I want you dripping for me…”

Her reply caught in her throat with her breath as he pushed two fingers inside her, palm facing upward, stretching and gently curling them as he slowly drew them in and out again in preparation. Luna blinked and looked up at him, watching him as he watched his fingers with fascination. She blushed lightly even though her face was already burning and she wet her lips before they parted in a little ‘o’ at the pleasure that spiked within her.

Noctis began to piston his fingers in and out of her, starting slowly, watching his fingers glisten with her essence every time they retreated. He bit his lip, feeling his own arousal flare, and then he started to thrust his digits more rapidly. Luna’s reaction was nearly instant, her moans growing louder, falling more continuously as the slick wet sounds of his fingers filling her rose between them. He could feel her walls fluttering, contracting around him as he increased the pace, angling his fingers as he pushed deeply with each stroke. He kept his arm stiff as he drove into her; she was soaked under his stimulation, her arousal seeping from her opening and dripping down his hand. Noctis had never seen anything sexier. “That’s it Luna…”

She gripped the sheets, her breaths forced out of her by the intensity of his thrusting fingers. Her moans rose in pitch, eyes screwing shut as she could only ride each wave of pure bliss that rolled through her, promised more. Noctis’ own breathing matched hers from the sheer exertion of working his fingers into her so hard, so quickly. The squelch of his fingers was lewd and dirty but gods it only got him hotter, harder for her. He so desperately wanted to replace his fingers with his cock, to fill her and pound her into the mattress, but he bit the inside of his cheek and reminded himself that his time was coming. She seemed like she was getting so _ so _ close and he wanted to watch her unravel. Her entire body was shaking, those tight little whines and moans finding a way out from her lips, and then gasping as he stroked the subtle swell of the gland just inside her opening.

"Noctis!"

He nearly growled as he focused his efforts, pounding his fingers into her roughly - almost too roughly in his opinion. But she only moaned, tiny little pleas of  _ yes, yes, yes! _ encouraging him to keep going. Her back bowed, fingers twisting in the sheets as she shook, incoherent sounds falling from her as he felt her tighten around him before erupting into little spasms. Then he abruptly pulled his fingers from her, lust-blown eyes watching as clear liquid gushed from her, hitting his arm, soaking the sheets and splattering on the floor. "Yes," he breathed out. "So sexy…"

Luna felt dizzy, overwhelmed by ecstasy as she cried out, her orgasm definitely more intense than any other before it. With his fingers gone, all that pent up pressure was released, and she quivered, whimpers of disbelief falling freely. No one had managed to touch her like that, to make her cum like that, since the night Ignis had insisted on exploring her body more thoroughly. 

She panted, dropping her head back, her feet slipping from the bed. "Oh my gods…" she muttered. 

Noctis seemed to hesitate, his eyes roving over her body before he set his hand to her again, smoothing up her thigh. "Looked like that felt incredible…"

She nodded, still unable to form anything more coherent. Noctis tilted his head as he lowered himself and then dragged his tongue up between her folds, closing his mouth around the apex of her mound to roll his tongue against her. She squeaked in response, and he grinned to himself before her legs tightened and tried to close around his head as her hands shot down to fist in his hair.

"Noct!" she shrieked, mouth parting for another moan even as she felt like smiling. Her pelvis tilted and rocked against his mouth even when she felt like pulling away. It was almost too much, but she could feel the jerky movement in his shoulder and could only imagine what he was doing to himself. Her stomach caved and twitched, her breaths coming out stuttered as she found her voice again. "Want you… inside me…"

He pulled off from her with a wet kiss to her clit and freed himself from the imprisonment of her legs so he could stand once more. He softly smiled as her eyes went straight down to where his hand was twisting along his length. Wordlessly, he lifted one of her legs, letting her ankle rest on his shoulder as he lined up to her.

She nodded at his action, her other leg hooking around his thigh and urging him closer. "Yes… yes, please Noctis…"

Gripping her hips, he filled her in one fluid motion, and Astrals, the sound that left her was sure to fuel his fantasies for  _ weeks. _

_ "Noct~" _ Her voice was begging and commanding at once and he couldn't deny her, of himself, any longer.

He rocked against her, grunting as he filled her hard and deep. He took pride in the way pleasure contorted her features, made her grip claw at the sheets. She was beautiful, flushed with need, breasts bouncing with each jar of her body, her hair messy and framing her like a crooked halo. While one would be apt to liken her to an angel, he knew she had a bit of devil in her, too. He loved it. He loved her. 

"Noct! I… can't…" she moaned, voice wavering.

"You can," he assured her as his fingers found her oversensitive bundle of nerves, smiling as she gasped, eyes clenching shut. "You will… with me…" he rasped. 

While Noctis had a tendency to be quiet in bed, he let his sounds of pleasure fall openly. He was beyond the point of control now and all he wanted was a beautiful ending with her, to let her know that she made him feel just as good. Their bodies slapped together each time he drove deeply into her. His other hand moved at an equally frantic pace as he could feel himself nearing the edge. He whimpered out her name, his grip tightening at her hip, fingertips going white as he pressed into her, his pace turning erratic. 

She gasped and cried out, her orgasm stealing breath and sight from her. Everything was fuzzy and hot and white and just… perfect. Her hand shot down to take hold of his wrist, a silent plea to stop.  _ 'I can't take it anymore.' _ He let her move his hand, and gripped the bedding instead, a deep sound rumbling in his chest as he finally followed her. He lightly trembled as he grinded against her, an intense wave of hot pleasure rolling through him, coursing through his body with every quick pump of his heart, heightening with every small rock of his hips until he all but collapsed forward. Catching himself on his hands, he shakily lowered himself to her as her arms wrapped around him and pulled him close for a much needed kiss. 

She stole whatever breath he had left for herself, but could it really be stealing if he happily surrendered it? Their kiss was warm and unhurried, but no less impassioned than before. It made him feel happy, grounded, loved, and he poured it all back into her. She was smiling as he pulled back and he found himself mirroring her.

"That was… amazing…" she sighed.

He was practically beaming. "That was the hope."

"How did you… learn how to do that?"

He felt a bit of embarrassment creep over him and into his cheeks. "I wasn't even sure if I could do it, but I wanted to try for you… I do have a few tricks up my sleeve, you know."

"You'd think I'd have learned that by now, " she smiled and swept her hands down his back to grip his rear appreciatively, "but I like that I'm still learning things about you, love." He smiled back, eyes lighting up, and she thought he was the most stunning man she'd seen. "I love you, Noctis."

"I love you, too, Luna," he replied as he leant in to kiss her again. With their mouths occupied, he shifted and slipped out of her, their moans echoing one another at the loss. Noctis pressed softer, teasing kisses from her lips across her jaw. "You know… I think a nice hot shower would be perfect right now."

She hummed thoughtfully. "Yes, it would… and you did make quite the mess of me," she teased.

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll happily do it again."

Her smile made his entire body feel warm. "And I do look forward to it."

"Let me get the water going for you," he offered and then got up from the bed on shaky legs before heading to the bathroom and glancing back to see her happily watching his naked form retreat. He started the water for the shower, humming softly. "Gods, that was  _ incredible…" _

He tested the temperature and then returned to the bedroom, unable to keep from grinning as her eyes roved over him. He offered his hand to her, and kissed her as she got to her feet. With a hand to her back, he guided her to the bathroom. "I'll join you once I've changed the bedding."

She actually looked bashful, biting the edge of her lip as she nodded. She claimed another kiss. "I'll be waiting for you," she replied and then stepped into the water.

Noctis returned to the bedroom and shut the door. Instead of tending to the bed, he went to the dresser and picked up his phone, eyes widening as he noticed the call timer. It didn't really feel like that much time had passed. "Thanks Iggy," he said softly.

Ignis sat reclined at his desk, door locked, naked from his waist to his knees, his pressed shirt unbuttoned and parted, his spend having been cleaned with tissue and deposited in the trash. All that teasing through the day and now finally a release, he was happy to bask for a moment. "You're quite welcome. I'm glad she enjoyed herself. It sounded like even if you hadn't reached your goal, she was still pleased."

"Yeah… I know… but she just looked…" he sighed. "I wanted to be able to make her feel just as good as you did that night."

"I think you succeeded, darling," Ignis replied.

"Sounded like things went good on your end, too," Noctis teased before pouting. "Which, by the way, made it a lot harder to control myself. I think you did it on purpose…"

"And what if I did? Are you going to punish me?" he retorted playfully. 

Recalling Luna's earlier words about turning the tables on Ignis came to mind, and he smiled to himself, eager to start plotting with her. "Oh, you're in for it Mr. Scientia, I promise."

"I look forward to it, my love," he all but purred. "But you shouldn't keep a lady waiting. Hurry and change the bedding, I'll be in as soon as I can tonight."

"Alright… I love you, Iggy."

"I love you, too, Noct."

The call ended and Noctis removed the little bluetooth ear piece. He slipped it into the drawer and then changed the bedding with a soft smile. He leant down and cleaned up the mess on the floor and then sighed. He was worn out after that, he wasn't sure how Ignis did it and managed to take care of everything else after when he felt like he could sleep for ten years as it was. 

He slipped into the bathroom, grinning at Luna's silhouette in the shower. He wasted no time in joining her and washing up, besides, they had an evening to plan for Ignis… and Luna sure did love plotting. 


End file.
